Yu Yu Hakusho: NG : Atarashi
by J3 Productions
Summary: Not to long ago there was a group of hero’s who saved the world from the clutches of evil demons and even a human. They were the greatest fighters in all of demon world and the rumors that all of these hero’s were going to retire spread like wildfire. The


**_YU YU HAKUSHO: NG_**

**_Story arc 1: Atarashi_**

A/N Thanks for at least stopping by NG. Once you start reading at least one story I guarantee you'll be hooked. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mingcaro and I am part of a three-person manga group called J3. My fellow manga artist Naomi will also be writing this story. If you haven't yet please go to our profile and click on the website. It's the website including Character Bio's and other things you may want to know. (Ignore the tripod ness I'm working on the geocities one 7) we do hope to one day, if we get permission, make this an anime/manga. Oh Atarashi means New. Oh before I forget this is all told in the main characters POV for this chapter. You'll see who it is. If this does become an anime the opening theme will be angel's song by Ayumi Hamasaki

Disclaimer: ALL YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS © Yoshiro Togashi.

All NG original characters © J3

"Not to long ago there was a group of hero's who saved the world from the clutches of evil demons and even a human. They were the greatest fighters in all of demon world and the rumors that all of these hero's were going to retire spread like wildfire. They didn't retire because they were old, but they decided it was time for all of them to finally settle down and just stop the saving earth. I guess they figured that job would be left to us."

Chapter one: A new beginning.

I dangled my legs of the edge of the school roof. I looked down upon the people running around or sitting and eating lunch with friends. I brought one leg up to rest on the ledge as a ran a hand through my jet-black bangs, not hearing the roof's door open. The whole world was completely blurry and I couldn't hear a thing. Only some one murmuring.

"HIRO EARTH TO HIRO!" I finally heard and it snapped me out of my dream world and back to reality. I looked up and saw Kima, who threw my bread at me and sat down next to me. She cocked her head slightly as she fixed her skirt and giggled "In your own world?"

I took the bread out of its wrapper and took a few bites before turning to her and nodding "yeah…sorry I was just thinking." My face turned a light crimson when she scooted over to sit right next to me. Kima had Long Violet hair that beautifully cascaded to her lower back and her blue eyes always sparkled pleasantly in the spring's glowing sun. I had to admit she was a really beautiful girl and one of my only friends at this damn school. I was only passing my classes because she did all my work. When I snapped back to my dull reality I realized her face was only a few inches away from mine. At that point my face matched my eyes, a dark crimson.

Here blue eyes gazed into mine as she smiled "I have to tell you something." She said sitting her hands in her lap. I nodded and thought to myself is this when she smiles and says, "I love you hiro!" Not likely. A loud crash and a metal bar was thrown straight towards my head. I jumped over hitting Kima down and catching the bar in my left hand.

"Nice catch." He heard an all to familiar voice as Metal raider appeared from the corner of the building throwing a metal pip up and catching it. Metal, as everyone called him, had silver-blue hair that went to his neck. He had rather pale skin and was defiantly a tough opponent, but like hell I'd say that to his face. His smirk turned into a deep scowl filled with anger and hatred "get your hands off my woman kid."

I smirked at that comment waiting for Kima to jump up and scream at him. Kima and Metal had gone out for a few months until Kima broke up with him since he was cheating on her. As if on cue she jumped up and screamed in frustration "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" she growled her face red from anger.

I repressed my urge to burst out laughing, I never laugh. I smirked arrogantly and ran towards metal as he stood gapping. Sure it was a cheap shot but the day was close to over and I didn't feel like getting in a fight before the end of the day. My right hand connected with his jaw with enough force to send him flying backwards over the rail. I knew he would catch himself, but he would be too ashamed to come back up.

As the school bell rang signaling the end of the day I looked over at Kima and waved jumping off the building onto the treetops to get home. I saw Kima smile and wave running down the stairs to go home herself. When I finally arrived in our small village, all families close to ours live here. I saw Mai Minamino and Himeki Hagiri running around after a long day at school.

When they saw me they smiled running over and tugging on my arm "HIRO-SAN!" they giggled as I pulled my arms up to get away from their hands. I smirked "hey guys. Want me to tell sango to come out?" I looked down as they both beamed at the mention of my little sister. "YES PLEASE!" they smiled nodding.

I calmly opened the screen door and walked inside my home "OLD MAN WHERE ARE YA?" I looked around shrugging and saw Sango on the couch. I walked over shaking her.

My young human sister smiled up at me "yes Nii-chan?" Her black hair was in its usual two braids and s few loose strands of hair stayed behind her ear. "Mai and Himeki want you outside to play. Mom's probably asleep and the old man is at work so go ahead." Her face light up and she nodded putting her schoolbooks on the table and darting out the door faster than a hurricane.

I walked over to the kitchen looking for something to drink and found a bottle of milk. I trudged up the stairs and saw my mom typing on the computer "Hey old woman." I smirked calling her the nickname she hated. She gave me her evil glare of death "don't mess with me right now boy!" she hissed continuing to write. My mother, Mingcaro was a demon with a short temper. She was fairly young in demon standards and a struggling writer. I shrugged walking past Charity's room and laughed, "being rebellious with mom again?" She gave me a 'what the hell are you talking about look' and I chuckled again "moms pissed." Charity shrugged "probably still can't beat the deadline." Charity was almost an exact replica of my mom in both looks and personality. She was closing in on eighteen next year and she couldn't wait to be out of the house. I closed her door and trudged up to my room in the attic. I jumped on my bed and rest my head on the pillow, all the events of today swirling around me and before I knew it I fell into a light slumber.

End chapter one

Preview: DU DU DU DU MAI'S USLESS REPORT "The next chapter includes more surprises for hiro including another fateful encounter with metal, a piggy and a cupcake! Sango and the rest of the family also have problems to deal with along with the introduction of my brother and our family! You wont wanna miss the next episode of YU YU HAKUSHO NG!"

End A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through this chapter. If you liked it PLEASE review. My character in YYH character's name is Mingcaro and she is mated to Hiei. That info is on the website, PLEASE do not review saying how much you hate them or that Hiei is yours. I can take criticism just not flaming. This was pretty tough since Naomi wasn't here to help make this chapter. I may have a new chapter up tomorrow depending on my circumstances right now. Seriously thanks for reading

Thanks, Mingcaro


End file.
